


Beware of Dog, or the captain would like a word with you two

by bishounen_curious



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, also maybe tanaka, gym shenanigans, karasuno volleyball club defense squad lets be real, suga defense squad, suga is such an angel, volleyball parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishounen_curious/pseuds/bishounen_curious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama kill it in their 3-on-3 match and get accepted to the Karasuno Volleyball Club. Sugawara and Tanaka know they can't keep anything from their captain, so they come clean about the secret early morning practices. But, Daichi's reaction to the truth is not exactly what they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware of Dog, or the captain would like a word with you two

“You did what?”

Kageyama and Hinata, those strange yet frighteningly powerful first years, were still obnoxiously celebrating on their side of the court, howling and high-fiving and making a commotion that none of the Karasuno players would have expected a pair of first-years, and a pair of rivals at that, to make. The other pair, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, had wandered over to the victors’ side of the court, with slight scowls on their faces, and had resumed their favorite hobby: mercilessly ridiculing Hinata and Kageyama. They were the strangest batch of new members that the team had gotten in a while.

But, that’s not why Daichi was glowering at his friends.

They were meeting near the storage closet. Tanaka and Sugawara were standing side-by-side, stiff and scared like a pair of rabbits that had been cornered by an angry, enormous dog. Both their faces were colorless as they came clean about their early-morning practices with the most troublesome freshmen, how they had gone behind their captain’s back to give them a better chance at winning the three-on-three match, how they deserved to get their asses beat for their actions (or at least that’s what Tanaka said).

“I expected this much from you.” Daichi’s wrath was diverted to the spiker. Every part of Tanaka was trembling. Sugawara could have sworn he heard his teeth chattering. The second-year swallowed a heavy, painful sounding swallow, and tried to formulate a response that would hopeful save his skinny ass. He and Nishinoya were the most frequent recipients of Daichi’s scoldings, and had suffered many a yellings before. He was use to the vocal punishments, he could handle those no problem.

But right now, in this moment, Tanaka was scared of suffering something physical (ex: a fist to the face or a knee to the gut).

“Captain, I know that what I did was -“

“Shut it. I don’t care.” Those firm words made the second-year spiker squeak. Then, those dark menacing eyes switched over to the ashen-haired boy. Sugawara’s pupils had contracted from fear, and his mouth had curled into the nervous, half smile that it always did when he felt overwhelmed. And he felt that now, overwhelmed, just like a rabbit watching this big, ugly Rottweiler preparing to rip him limb from limb. He curled his shoulders in a bit, trying to protect himself from the captain’s glare. When Daichi got pissed, he got pissed. And it was the scariest thing he, and all the players on the club team, had ever seen in all their lives. He’d seen Daichi livid before, but never livid because of something that he, his long-time best friend, his boyfriend of two years, had done.

The setter bit the inside of his cheek. Is this what a break-up felt like?

“Suga. I’m really surprised.”

Sugawara’s smile quivered. He couldn’t speak.

“You’re supposed to be the good one, dammit.”

Tanaka watched in horror as the angel of the team started to nervously sweat and pale even more (Tanaka whispered in the side of his mouth, horrified, because could people lose that much color and still be alive?). 

Sugawara suddenly found himself laughing, quietly, terrified. There were so many things he should say or do, but none of them seemed to be enough to convince Daichi that he was sorry.

Suga was so frazzled and inside his own head that he didn’t see Tanaka snap.

“Daichi, c’mon, it was more of my fault. Suga was just dragged into this -“

The dirty look that the brunet aimed at him silenced the spiker immediately. Tanaka squeaked again.

“You,” Daichi stared fixedly at Sugawara, and it felt like the setter should be praying for his life, “I’ll deal with you later.”

—————————————

The court had been tidied up by the newly-instated first year members shortly after Daichi had congratulated them. They had left victoriously, a few minutes ago, and it was just the three upperclassmen again. Instead of cowering it was arguing this time.

“Tanaka, go home.”

“But, I don’t want to leave Suga behind…!”

“He’ll be fine.”

Tanaka narrowed his eyes, clearly disbelieving the senior. 

The captain rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to beat Suga up.”

The spiker puffed his cheeks, one of his infamous ‘looks’ starting to take form. “But what if you do…?”

“Get the hell out of here, Tanaka, before I decided to beat the shit out of you.”

That was Tanaka’s queue to grab his gym back and sprint to the exit. Guiltily, he looked over his shoulder and saw Sugawara still trembling, still cowering for his life. The spiker bit his lip and saluted the setter. “Suga, bro, I’m sorry. If you need me to dial 911 now just in case before I go-“

“Tanaka get the fuck out.”

And then the door slammed shut.

They were alone, and Sugawara had never felt his heartbeat so erratic before, outside of a match. He was scared, genuinely scared. Not because he thought Daichi was going to rough him up, but because he could see the anger and hurt in his eyes at being disrespected. And Sugawara didn’t think he could handle that. Not now. Not ever.

He didn’t even want to dwell on the possibility of a break-up. He knew he couldn’t handle that.

“Suga.”

Daichi’s voice sounded softer this time. The guilt was bubbling in the pit of his tummy and then it was bubbling over and the words started spilling out of his mouth uncontrollably. “I’m so sorry that I helped Hinata and Kageyama, but I really believe in them and I think they’ll be really good for our team. And don’t blame Tanaka, he does dumb things all the time, but I went along with it this time and I just don’t want -“

“Woah, calm down.”

Sugawara looked at the captain’s face. There wasn’t a trace of hurt or anger or anything from before on his countenance. His expression was amused. And the setter just blinked.

“You’re so cute when you’re flustered.”

Sugawara opened his mouth and immediately closed it. A circuit had blown in his brain. It must have. Because Daichi wasn’t pissed. Daichi was smirking. The Rottweiler had his tongue out, panting, wagging his tail, ready to play.

Suga sucked in a shallow breath and puffed his cheeks out. Then, for good measure he slapped Daichi’s forearm. “Are you serious?”

Sugawara felt like exploding. Daichi just laughed.

The setter’s pale skin colored with a gentle flush, but the annoyance still flashed dominantly over the embarrassment. “What was that, back there?!”

“You know I love messing with Tanaka.”

“That’s not what I mean, and you know it.”

Daichi leaned in and pecked the mole underneath the setter’s eye. “I also love messing with you. You should also know that by now.”

“Just so you know, I really believed you were gonna break-up with me.”

Daichi’s smile wavered for a second. “Why would I ever want to do that? I’m in love with you.” Daichi shrugged his shoulders, and sheepishly chuckled. “And I think you feel the same.”

The setter just huffed, crossing his arms, refusing to be placated by his boyfriend’s honest, heart-melting and adorable confession. Sugawara was still pissed. Of course, he was. Reaffirming that, he forced his frown to deepen. “So that was just a joke? You’re not even a little mad at us?”

“Why would I be mad? You guys helped those idiots actually cooperate. And did you see them?” Daichi’s smile widened, his tone lilted with excitement, his eyes glowing. “Did you see their quick?”

It was impossible to stay angry. 

The shorter boy sighed, brow relaxing. “Yeah, I did.”

“And that’s what going to help us this year! They could be our ticket to nationals.”

The look of glee on the captain’s face was infectious. Daichi was the most charismatic person he knew, and that’s what made him a great captain. And probably one of the reasons that Suga had fallen for him in the first place. 

“Maybe so,” Sugawara said, warmly, softly. 

“I know so.” Daichi brought his hand up and played with the hair at the nape of the setter’s neck. “But you know what else I know?”

Sugawara chuckled, craning his face away from Daichi’s. “I know that maybe I don’t want to make out with you after that stunt you pulled.”

Daichi grinned wider. “Well, maybe.” He flicked his boyfriend’s cheek, and laughed when Suga retaliated with a flick of his own. “Or, maybe you’re just a terrible liar.”

Sugawara rolled his eyes. But he couldn’t argue with that.

On his tip toes, the setter planted a wet, open-mouth kiss to the sweaty skin right below the captain’s right ear. “Maybe I am.”

Daichi couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> the original prompt was this: Daichi is worried about Kageyama and Hinata holding up their end of the 3 on 3 match, about them learning to work together, and he says as much to Suga. That's when Suga, who already figured out that Tanaka was letting them into the gym, decides to come to the rescue. He later admits to Daichi what he'd done, but Daichi is the opposite of angry.
> 
> ...as you can see, I took some liberties, because I am trash. But I hope it was remotely enjoyable to read! I really love these two, and I'm working on some stuff with them that should hopefully be uploaded soon. But, then again, I /am/ trash, so only volleyball jesus knows.


End file.
